theotherhungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CAREERGAL06/Honering the people who have died in the Hunger Games trilogy
Warning: this blog post has some spoilers for all 3 books you might not want to look at it unless you have finnished all the books. This is something i made honering the people who died in the hunger gmes books. my favorite people are here and even though i wish they wouldn't have died i cant change the book so i made this. i will be adding more so if you want me to make one of a specific person i will. just put the name on the comments or my talk page but i will not do a section for snow or coin. Foxface Foxface was sly and very clever. I like her because of her smart strategies. She just seemed so sure to win. But nightlock killed her and that is why I hate that berry. Foxface ws such a great charector. I wonder why Katniss didn't bother to find out her real name.Tell me what you think her name is. I had always thought it was Adrianna. Cato and Clove Alot of people hate Cato and Clove because they tried to kill Katniss and they are from district 2. Put your self in their shoes. If you were raised in district 2 you would have trained for the games. and can you help how you are raised? At first in the games Cato and Clove want to kill Katniss because she stole the spot light. There hatred grew as Katniss droped a nest of tracker jackers on them, killing there allys Glimmer and the girl from 4. she also blew up all there suplies and killed there other ally Marvel. I am not saying what Katniss did was wrong I am just thinking about how Cato and Clove must have felt. Madge Undersee Madge was a person very important to the book. They should have put her in the movie. She gave Katniss the mocking jay pin that was very important to the story. Madge did not get to go to district 13. She was killed along with a lot of the population of district 12. Finnick Odair Finnick Odair saved Peetas life. When he saved Peetas life he became one of my favorite people in the books. Finnick married a mad girl named Annie Cresta. Not long after he married Annie he was kill by mutts the Capitol sent out. Glimmer Glimmer was a good charector. It doesn't even say in the book that she killed any one. she died very early in the games and it didn't sound like she was that good with the bow and arrows. She died when Katniss droped a tracker jacker nest on her and her allys. Glimmer called for help but no one helped her the girl from 4 was killed also. I don't really have a good reason for why I like Glimmer I guess it was because she just seemed so inocent. Cinna Cinna designed the out fits Katniss wore in the 74th hunger games and 75th hunger games. A lot of her outfits were on fire ( fake fire) that gave Katniss the nickname "Girl on fire." Cinna was Katniss' friend. I am sure Cinna's death was one of the worst. When Katniss was in the tube getting ready to go into the arena of the 75th hunger games she didn't go up into the arena right away insted 3 peace keepers came in and beat Cinna to death while Katniss was forced to watch Cinna die. Portia Portia was Cinnas partner and Peeta's stylist she helped Cinna design the flaming outfits Katniss and Peeta wore. Portia was executed on live television by presedent snow. Rue Rue was brave. She was 12 and in the hunger games. She was from district 11. Katniss and Rue were allys. Katniss was blowing up the careers suplies and Rue was lighting fires to distract the Careers. Rue did not meet Katniss at their spot. Katniss heard Rue's whistle and she tried to get to Rue in time but she couldn't and Marvel threw spear into Rue's stomach. Katniss kills Marvel. She sings to Rue untill she dies then decorates her with flowers. Primrose Primrose was Katniss' little sister she volunteered to take her place at the reaping. Primrose's nickname is Prim. Prim died when she was helping some injured Capitol children half of the parashutes that fell from the sky exploded. When Prim was tending to the children the other half of the parashutes exploded and Prim died. Lavina Lavina is an avox an avox is some one who comited a crime. their tongues are cut off and the are forced to work for the capitol. Lavina was killed along with Darius a peacekeeper Katniss knew that tried to stop Thread from whipping Gale. Darius was then turned into an avox. The Tributes Of The 74th Hunger Games Thease videos are on Youtube. I do not own any of the music or the pictures. Category:Blog posts